


All I Want for Christmas

by MyrtenasterRose



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrtenasterRose/pseuds/MyrtenasterRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Elsanna Week. Series of unrelated one-shots involving Elsa, Anna, and the holiday season. One-shots will have their own rating, setting (canon or AU), and warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Mistletoe

**Rating: T**

**Setting: Canon-verse**

**Warnings: Incest**

**Day One: Mistletoe**

Olaf hummed pleasantly as he skipped across the bridge leading from Arendelle's castle to the town square, where he was sure Kristoff and Sven would be. The snowman was incredibly excited for two reasons. The first being as simple as the fact that Christmas was only four days away, and it was sure to be a white one even without the help from the kingdom's queen. Snow had been falling non-stop since late yesterday afternoon and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

The second reason was perhaps why Olaf was excited the most, however. He had come up with the perfect present for the two girls he considered his family. Elsa and Anna had explained to him a week ago when the town first started mentioning this thing called "Christmas" what the holiday was all about, and ever since then, Olaf had been on a mission to become a Christmas expert. He had read nearly every book in the library on the subject, ranging from children's books, to historical textbooks.

Now, with all his gained knowledge fresh in his mind, Olaf had come up with the perfect gift. Giggling giddily to himself, he picked up his pace as he spotted the lumbering form of the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer up ahead.

"Kristoff! Sven!'

Kristoff spun around at the cry of his name and smiled upon seeing the snowman bounding up to him. Sven immediately got into a play bow position and, once Olaf was in close enough range, charged at him before scooping him onto his back, Olaf cheering the entire time.

"What's up, Olaf?"

"Oh, I just came up with the best idea for a Christmas present for Anna and Elsa!" Olaf explained. "But, I need help to get it, which is where you and Sven come in! You'll help me, right?"

Sven snorted in quick agreement, while Kristoff shuffled his hat upon his hair.

"Well, what did you have in mind, buddy?" he asked. "If easily accessible, we'll be glad to help."

Clapping his twig hands together, Olaf leaned over and whispered conspiratorially into Kristoff's ear. The blond immediately blushed, but then grinned, looking Olaf in the eye and nodding.

Crying in joy, Olaf hopped into the sleigh and pestered Kristoff to hurry up and take him wherever he needed to go.

In minutes, they were off.

XxXxX

"Anna? Have you seen Olaf?"

The princess of Arendelle looked in the mirror to see her sister standing behind her in the doorway, a puzzled expression on her face.

"No, why?" Anna asked.

"Well, he said he was going out, but that was hours ago, and I know he was looking forward to dinner tonight which is almost ready," Elsa responded.

Anna shrugged and went back to doing her braids.

"Don't worry about him, sis," she said with a laugh. "I'm sure he's with Kristoff and Sven."

"That's the thing though," Elsa said with a sigh, coming up behind Anna and helping her with her hair, much to the younger girl's mirth, "they've been back on castle grounds for a couple hours now, and I still haven't spotted the little guy anywhere."

Anna closed her eyes in bliss, basking in the feeling of her sister's fingers gliding through her locks. They hadn't done each other's hair since they were children, and now Elsa just comes in and gets right back to it like a pro.

It was both refreshing and painful to think it was like thirteen years of separation never happened.

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up before dinner," Anna reassured her.

Elsa just gave her a distracted nod and smile, clearly worried for the snowman's being.

It turned out, Olaf did in fact show up on time for dinner. And he was even more exuberant than when he had left the grounds earlier in the day. Giggling and chatting animatedly over dinner—of which Anna, Elsa, Kristoff _and_ Sven were all present for—he had both girls exchanging questioning looks throughout, while Kristoff and Sven just continued to engage him like normal.

It seemed like they were in on the whole thing almost…

Dinner came to an end shortly enough and, after Olaf's cry that it was delicious and everything he had been expecting, wanted everyone to come to the ballroom so he could show them something. Again, Anna and Elsa glanced each other's way, so they were unaware to Kristoff winking at Olaf as the snowman led them all from the room and Sven clomping off after the two of them excitedly.

"Olaf, what's going on?" Elsa asked as they entered the barren ballroom. "Why are you bringing us in…here…?"

The queen's question trailed off suddenly as she took in what was supposed to be a dark room before them. Instead, the room had been lit subtly with a few candles along the wall, a giant Christmas tree at the room's center lit to its brightest and decked out in the most festive of decorations, complete with a glistening star on top.

"Wha…?" Elsa was speechless and thoroughly confused as she hadn't instructed any decorations to be put up in the castle yet.

"Oh, Olaf, it's _amazing_!" Anna cried. "Did you do this yourself?"

"I mean, I had help from the maids and servants, but it was all my idea, yup!" the snowman responded proudly.

"What's the occasion?" Anna asked, since Elsa still seemed incapable of speech. "I mean, I know it's the holiday season, but the castle hasn't had a tree or decorations up in-."

"Thirteen years…" Elsa finished solemnly.

Anna looked to her sister and the sad, guilty expression she donned, and didn't hesitate to take the elder girl's hand in hers. Elsa squeezed back tightly.

"Well, that's reason enough, isn't it?" Olaf inquired. "This is our first Christmas together! All of us together! Not to mention it's your all's first Christmas together in years! We gotta make it special, right?"

Almost in complete synchronization, Anna and Elsa knelt down before Olaf and gathered him in a hug, hands still clasped together, and teary smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Olaf," Elsa whispered.

"Yeah, you're the best," Anna agreed.

Olaf let himself bask in the warm hug for only a second before he was pulling away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he cried. "This isn't even the best part yet! I have to get your all's present!"

Now standing and donning confused expressions, Elsa looked to Anna curiously.

"The tree wasn't present enough?" she asked.

Olaf shook his head. "Nope! Be right back!"

As he shuffled away, Kristoff motioned to Sven, and the duo began going after the snowman.

"We better go help him out," Kristoff explained to the sisters over his shoulder. "Be right back. Don't move."

"O-Okay…" Anna muttered.

When it was just the two of them in the large ballroom, Anna turned to Elsa.

"I can't believe Olaf put all this together for us," she said.

Elsa nodded. "I know," she agreed. "I can't believe I wasn't aware this was happening behind my back. I've been in the castle all day."

Anna chuckled and grabbed Elsa's other hand, giving them both a squeeze.

"He's a sneaky little guy, isn't he?"

Elsa grinned. "He sure is."

"You know…" Anna began, biting her lip and looking away from Elsa, which the older sister couldn't conceal her blush from the adorableness of the action. "If Olaf hadn't had done this tonight, I had a similar plan all ready for you Christmas morning."

"You did?"

This time, Anna blushed from the adoring and loving stare Elsa was gazing at her with.

Nodding her head rapidly, Anna continued, "Yeah! I mean, you're my sister, Elsa; I love you despite what's taken place the last few years or even months. Remember how Christmas used to be our favorite holiday as kids? Even more so than our birthdays? I wanted to try and make us experience that same kind of joy this year, now that we're…back together."

Smiling shyly, Anna looked away briefly, before chancing a glance back to Elsa.

"Was that silly?" she questioned after a while of Elsa staying silent.

Reaching up to cup Anna's cheeks, Elsa beamed, a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

"No, Anna, it's far from silly," she told her. "It's beautiful, and I'm so happy you haven't given up on us all these years."

"Of course not," Anna replied, wiping away the stray tear from Elsa's cheek lovingly. "You're my big sis, Elsa. I love you," she repeated.

Bringing their foreheads together, both girls allowed themselves to cry freely, love encircling them like the storm outside.

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa whispered. "We'll have the best Christmas this year, okay? Better than any we had as kids."

Anna chuckled. "That's a big promise to uphold, Elsa."

"But with a little help from us," another voice jumped in, "it will be."

Both girls jumped back from each other in surprise as a lone light shone down on the two of them. Looking up, they squinted against the light to see the form of Olaf hanging above their heads, slowly being lowered down to hover just above them.

"Olaf," Elsa snorted with a laugh, "how did you get up there?"

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"A little bit of Christmas magic," he supplied.

"More like a pulley thanks to me!" they heard Kristoff cry from a dark corner of the room. "Hurry up, Olaf; you're heavier than you look!"

Rolling his eyes to the best of a snowman's ability, he looked back down at Anna and Elsa.

"Ready for your Christmas present?" he asked. "It's from me, Kristoff, and Sven!"

Glancing to each other once more, Elsa and Anna slowly nodded, having no idea what to expect.

Glaring smile on his face, Olaf brought out from behind his back a gigantic clump of greens, decorated sporadically with tiny, white berries.

"It that…?" Elsa started.

"Mistletoe?" Anna finished.

"I did my research this past week, and decided this was the best present for you both," Olaf explained. "The whole kingdom knows of the true love that connects you both; what better present than getting to express that love once more?"

Anna blinked. "But sisters don't usually kiss…" Trailing off, she looked over to Kristoff who just shrugged and gave her a thumb's up.

Elsa, who had been unusually quiet during this time, was staring down at the floor so hard and with a blush so bright, she was surprised she hadn't spontaneously combusted yet.

That, or created a freak indoor snowstorm.

"Elsa?"

The quiet voice of Anna had her looking up again and at the cute face of her little sister. She felt her blush ignite tenfold when she noticed Anna had a similar redness to her own cheeks.

She was more privy to feelings of love and devotion than one may think of someone who had lived in complete isolation for over a decade. There hadn't been a day that had passed where Elsa hadn't thought of Anna in one way or another, and over the course of those years, as Elsa grew, she knew sometimes those thoughts crossed the line of what was considered "sisterly."

She knew it was immoral, but she also knew that she loved Anna so much. She wasn't just her sister; she was her anchor, her light in her darkest hour, her soulmate, and, after the events the past summer, her true love.

Still, this didn't make the scenario she now found herself in any easier.

The blonde was drawn from her thoughts when she felt Anna take her hands once again, pulling Elsa close until they were standing only inches apart. Now instead of staring at the floor, Elsa's line of sight was full of Anna.

"Elsa?"

Grabbing on to the angelic voice of her sister as she had done so many days and years before, Elsa found herself anchored in the moment and looked up into shimmering teal irises.

She couldn't stop herself then.

Crashing their lips together, Elsa poured all her suppressed emotions and desires into the kiss, full of such passion she thought it put all those erotic novels she was embarrassed to admit she had read to shame.

Anna had inhaled sharply the instant her sister's lips were upon hers, as she had merely been expecting to exchange kisses on the other's cheeks. That wasn't to say, however, that she wasn't pleased by this development. Unbeknownst to Elsa, she had felt similarly for her sister for as long as she could remember.

As the two relaxed and fell deeper into the kiss, the room around them faded away. Their arms wrapped around each other to protect them from whatever ridicule they may receive in the future, their lips continuing to meld their two souls together as one.

Anna grinned as she felt Elsa's tongue glide across her bottom lip.

Yes, this Christmas would _definitely_ be their best one yet.


	2. Day Two: Deck the Halls

**Rating: K**

**Setting: AU**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Elsa's POV**

**Day Two: Deck the Halls**

I sigh as I follow my parents through the double doors and into a dank hallway that smells of mold. We're at the city's local homeless shelter for our annual "family tradition" of helping the organization decorate their facility for the holidays. I don't know how I manage to keep getting roped into this year after year.

And, before anyone starts making accusations, I do have a heart. Despite my façade of "Ice Queen" at school, I am actually a friendly person; once you get past the many walls I have built up, that is.

I also really don't mind community or volunteer work if it's something I get to choose on my own, which this—for the past seven years—is not.

I usually just spend the two hours making generic Christmas cards for the little kids that live here since I like to draw.

That, and avoid human interaction at all cost.

Don't get me wrong, I have friends, but it's a miracle I have any to begin with. I'm very introverted, which may be the biggest reason why I've been dubbed the Ice Queen due to my lack of speaking. Anyway, I hate interaction with strangers, and homeless people even more.

I mean, I understand sometimes they can't help being homeless, but why not just seek a shelter such as this and try to pick yourself back up? Why go around all day every day accosting people for money?

But whatever, I'm not heartless, just bored of the same old thing year after year. Although I guess I should be relieved that creepy, old guy from last year doesn't seem to be around this time.

"Elsa," my mother addresses me, "your father and I are going to help bring the tree in from the yard. Why don't you get started on those cards of yours?"

Nodding silently, I head off in the direction of the cafeteria. Upon entering however, I notice there is someone else present already. Usually, I'm the only one in here making cards, so this is somewhat startling.

Doing my best to avoid striking up conversation, I stalk over to the opposite end of the table, gathering a stack of paper and an array of markers on my way. I sit down silently and begin working.

Several minutes pass before I chance looking down the table. What shocks me even more is that not only is there someone else in here with me, but it's a girl.

A young girl; younger than me even.

I watch her push her glasses up her nose before it hits me.

I know this girl.

She goes to my school.

Not just that, but we have history and math together.

What on Earth is she doing here?

As if she could hear me think, she looks up and suddenly we're staring at each other. Recognition dawns over her face before I glance away out of nerves.

There's another moment of silence before she clears her throat.

"Elsa, right?"

Startled, I look back up. She's smiling kindly at me while I just stare at her slack-jawed.

Hesitating only a moment, she starts to gather her things and move to slide down the table closer to me.

My heart leaps to my throat. She wants to talk.

"What are you doing here?" she asks once she takes a seat only one away from me, her expression still welcoming.

"Uh, my parents and I help out with the Christmas decorations every year," I reply.

She nods at my answer before going back to her work. My gaze stays trained on her as I think of something to say. I may not like talking to strangers, but technically this girl isn't a complete stranger, and it's the least I can do to talk to her since we're the only ones present and she made the effort to sit next to me.

"I've...never seen you here before," I say. "New volunteer?"

She's smiling again as she shakes her head, but there's a sadness shimmering just behind the smile in her eyes.

It takes me a moment, but I suddenly get it and I wish I didn't.

Suddenly everything makes sense.

Why this girl always wears clothes too big for her to school, why people tease her because sometimes it's obvious she hasn't showered, why her glasses have had a crack in the right frame for over two months now, why she has no friends.

She's homeless.

She _lives_ here.

And she can't be older than sixteen.

"You figured it out, huh?" she asks with a slight chuckle.

"You…you live here?" I ask, almost afraid for confirmation.

She shrugs and responds, "It's better than the streets, let me tell you."

"You're homeless?"

Sheesh, could I say something nice for a change?

"Yeah," the girl answers with a sigh. "Guess that explains why I showed up halfway through this semester, huh?"

Among other things, I think.

My throat is dry when I attempt to swallow. We let another silence pass between us as we both observe each other. She's dressed in an overly-large flannel that seems to be attempting to swallow her where she sits, her jeans dirty and with two large holes on each knee. Despite this, her hair is well-kept; immaculate even. Her copper-red locks are tied into twin plaits, and with a quirk of a smile, I notice one lone blonde lock mixed in.

"I… I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," I tell her after what seems like forever.

She laughs in turn and I feel my cheeks heat up. At least she's not mad.

"That's okay," she says. "I keep to myself at school like you, so not a lot of people know me." Adding on bitterly as her eyes become downcast, she mumbles, "Not like it helps with the teasing though."

Instantly I feel sorry for her, and slowly, my perception of the homeless begins to change. I'm so quick to judge them all the time; I don't know their backgrounds. If I am to continue judging the countless homeless people I've encountered in my lifetime and am sure to encounter in the future, then that means I should be judging Anna as well by proxy.

But I don't find myself wanting to judge her, I find myself thinking. To me, she's just a kid who's had the misfortune of not being so lucky in life. What's to keep me from thinking the same of the other homeless people out there?

"I'm Anna, by the way," the girl pipes up again, stretching an arm out towards me. "It's nice to officially meet you, Elsa."

Without hesitating on how dirty her hand may be, I take it, giving it a firm shake.

I even crack a smile.

XxXxX

Anna and I spend the rest of the time basically attached at the hip. We get the cards done in no time between the two of us, and then we move on to help hang wreaths on each of the residences' doors. We're taking a small break and just sitting on the floor chatting when my parents find us.

They both seem surprised—albeit pleasantly—when they notice Anna beside me.

"Make a friend?" my dad asks.

"Technically I already knew her," I say, smiling at Anna.

She chuckles shyly before addressing my parents. "We both tend to keep to ourselves at school."

"Well, it's nice you all finally got a chance to talk," mom says.

I'm thankful they don't ask Anna why she's here like I did. My parents love the homeless if our volunteer work says anything, but I don't want them to smother Anna with condolences that often sound so genuine they come off as fake or their deepest apologies. Luckily, they just smile at her before they're looking at me again.

"We're getting ready to leave, Elsa," dad tells me. "Meet us by the front doors, okay?"

I nod and Anna and I watch them walk away, leaving us in a slightly awkward silence.

"So," she begins, "see you next semester?"

I nod and turn to walk away. Glancing over my shoulder to wave goodbye, I notice the somewhat crestfallen look on Anna's face.

Biting my lip, I turn back around.

"You know…" I start, managing to smile somewhat. "I sometimes work the Christmas Day dinner buffet here."

I see her face light back up and my quasi-smile becomes genuine.

"So I'll see you then?" she asks, not even bothering to keep the hopeful tone at bay.

I nod once more before she has me in a tight hug and is laughing in my ear.

My arms wrap around her waist completely on their own; although I definitely don't mind the warmth it brings me.

"You know," she says, her breath catching slightly, "you're the first person besides the teachers to treat me like a human."

"Well, you are human," I tell her. "Where you live or don't live shouldn't matter to those kids, and it sure doesn't matter to me."

I feel her squeeze me softly once more as she whispers, "Thank you, Elsa."

Smiling an honest to god smile, I whisper back, "What are friends for?"


	3. Day Three: Secret Santa

**Rating: K+**

**Setting: AU**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Anna's POV**

**Day Three: Secret Santa**

I knew participating in Kristoff's stupid Secret Santa idea was…well, stupid. I swear it was rigged too. I mean, why else did I end up with the person who I have been enamored with since the seventh grade?

The girl I've been crushing on since middle school who I'm pretty sure doesn't even know I exist and we're seniors in high school now.

Sad, right?

Or pathetic; it's that too.

I mean, sure, I could have said something over all these years, but when the object of your affections is a living, breathing goddess on Earth and you're…well, _you_ …what are you expected to do?

And okay, so maybe she knows I _exist_ , but sometimes I wonder if I'm known as something other than "that one kid that always gets bullied" or "the girl in the polo shirts and high-waders"—which, they _aren't_ high-waders!

You guessed it; I'm that weird kid with the weird friends who's always made fun of. Sure, I could dress differently—you know, drop the polos and khakis for something more "in"—but there's not much I can do about the glasses I wear. I tried contacts back in freshman year, and let me tell you, those were the most painful two weeks of my life. I think I'll stick to my glasses and the overused "four eyes."

But that right there is my one ray of hope. Despite the way I dress and my wallflower tendencies that get everyone else on my case, never once has _she_ said anything.

Yes, "she." On top of everything, my high school crush is a girl. As if calling her a goddess didn't tip you off.

But anyway, her friends always make fun of me, but she stays quiet through it all. She even smiles at me sometimes, like apologetically after I've just suffered from another wedgie or whatever. One time, she was even the one that let me out of the locker I was shoved in and actually talked to me. Okay, so she really just whispered a simple one worded apology, but it was something.

I've always been optimistic; and that's quite impressive with my track record.

Perhaps that's why Kristoff made sure I would pick Elsa's name.

One second thought, what was she even _doing_ in that hat? She's not part of our group of friends, that's for sure, and never once have I seen her talking to Kristoff or anyone else in the "Geek Posse."

Yeah, we're called the Geek Posse; original, right?

And I'm only in there because of the way I dress.

And I guess the fact that I'm a huge bookworm, avid writer, and love to draw my own comics works against me as well.

But, at least I'm not your conventional geek, right?

Hear that Elsa? I'm a new kind of geek!

Yeah, like that would help my case…

XxXxX

So it's the week before Christmas which means our Secret Santa party is only a couple days away.

And I still have no idea what to get Elsa.

You'd think crushing on her for the past six years would mean I know every little thing about her, but I've always prided myself on the fact that I don't obsess over my crush.

Well, at least not around anyone but Kristoff.

Seriously, poor guy has probably heard so much about Elsa, he must feel like her brother by now.

Wait…

Her brother!

You'd think with a 4.1 GPA, I would have thought of this sooner! And yes, my GPA is actually _above_ a 4.0. I guess just add that with the list of reasons I'm made fun of.

Wow, looking at everything now, maybe I _am_ that kid in your typical high school movie…

Anyway, at least I have something to go on regarding what to get Elsa.

And at least her brother is the sweetest guy you'd ever meet.

XxXxX

So Olaf was a big help; seriously, I love that little freshman. Not only was he nice by apologizing on his _sister's friends'_ behalf, but he gave me the _best_ idea.

Plus, he even shed some light on Elsa that even I was not aware of.

Although, I guess Elsa tries to keep it hidden for good reason, given the people she hangs out with.

But getting back on track, I'm actually excited for this silly Secret Santa get together tomorrow night. Maybe if Elsa likes her gift, I'll become inspired to reveal myself as her Santa and maybe, _maybe_ land a date!

Yep, there's that optimist in me shining through once more. But, Christmas is a magical time, right? I could use a little magic.

Hear that, Santa?

XxXxX

"So, do you think Elsa's actually going to show?" I ask Kristoff for probably the seventh time within the hour.

The big blond just rolls his eyes at me.

" _Yes_ , Anna," he huffs. "She actually came to me and said she wanted to come so I put her name in, and she texted me just this morning making sure of the time."

"You have her number?!" I cry, smacking him on his arm. "How did you get her number?! And if she _did_ text you, then why is she late?"

"I got her number because I asked unlike _someone_ , and I don't know," he deadpans. "Maybe she's lost."

Sighing and fiddling with the cup of punch in my hands—which I swear Flynn spiked, gotta remember that—I walk out of the kitchen to wait by the front door.

She may not understand that she can just walk in to Kristoff's house and even if she does, she may not be entirely comfortable with just invading a near-stranger's home, so I should be there to welcome her.

That's chivalrous, right?

Or does that just further my geek complex? Is it more "cool" to leave her in the dark— _literally_ , as Kristoff doesn't even have his porch light on; idiot—than to be considerate?

How backwards is our society if that _is_ the case?

Oh crap, I see headlights and they're turning in to the driveway. It has to be Elsa as the rest of the gang's all here.

Shoot, did I just refer to Elsa as a part of our gang? Our gang the _Geek_ Posse? Would she kill me for thinking that?

Oh my god, calm _down_ Anna.

Plastering a grin on my face, I try not to watch creepily as she walks up the stairs of the porch.

I have the door open for her before she probably even decided whether to knock or ring the doorbell.

"Waiting for me?" she questions snidely, yet with an adorable grin that means no hostility.

I blush and look away.

"W-Well, you are late," I mumble before I realize I'm being a complete ass. I don't know why she's late, maybe her hamster died or something. "N-Not that it's a b-bad thing you're late! I mean, it's usually bad if you're late, but this is a Christmas p-party so you're really just f-fashionably late!"

Is it obvious that I'm in love with this girl?

Elsa just giggles so sweetly though that I think I'm slowly dying of diabetes.

"Where do I put this?" she asks, holding her present out before her.

And wow, that's a decent sized present. Whoever gets that is lucky.

"Uh…" I stammer before turning lamely and waving over my shoulder. "This way."

Despite my initial apprehension to this party, it actually doesn't look too bad. Elsa isn't making fun of any of my friends—not that she ever has before—and my friends don't seem uncomfortable by her presence.

But then comes present time, and I swear all the butterflies in the world just decided to inhabit my stomach at once.

"So," Rapunzel asks, "how are we going to do this?"

"Well," Kristoff starts, setting himself down in the circle we have going on his living room floor, "I was thinking everyone would find their present, we'd open them separately and then we have to guess who it's from. Then, whoever gave the present before has to go. Make sense?"

"You lead, dude," Flynn says. "You lost me after 'find your present.'"

I think there's a collective eye roll as Kristoff scoots to the pile of presents in the center of our circle to search for his.

His present ends up being a ridiculous pair of reindeer slippers and he picks the silent Sven as the giver. He's right—of course, 'cause Sven loves anything and everything reindeer—so Sven finds his present next.

Sven gets a jersey for the Arendelle University Crocuses—the college he was accepted to—and it takes him two tries to guess Kuzco as his Secret Santa.

This goes on for a while until we're down to two presents and the method we had going comes to a complete standstill.

I'm immediately privy to what's most likely going on here, and I try to glower at Kristoff from underneath a burning blush.

"You ass; you planned this," I grumble.

"I so did not," Kristoff retorts, smug smile on his face.

"Wait, I'm confused," Elsa says, "who's are those?"

She points to the offending remaining presents and I sigh as everyone looks away, making me the one who has to explain.

Son of a bitch, they were all in on it.

But then, if there's just two presents left, one is mine for Elsa and—since I haven't opened a present yet—the other is _to_ me from…

I turn fifty shades of red at the realization.

"We're each other's Secret Santa's?" Elsa vocalizes.

Shit, she's figured it out too.

Chuckling nervously, I mumble, "It appears so."

Shrugging off my obvious discomfort, Elsa moves to grab the two presents before us before handing me the big box she had carried in with her.

Wait, that means that big gift was for me the entire time!

I'm immediately both excited and nervous at the same time. What if one her friends is in there and jumps out to pie me in the face?

But, that's ridiculous.

So what is it?

"You go first, Anna," Elsa says, smiling softly—and dare I say _shyly_?!—at me.

"O-Okay," I mumble.

Knowing all eyes are on the two of us, I tear the wrapping paper off to reveal a box with a lid on it. Glancing up and meeting Elsa's eyes, she smiles again and mouths "open it."

Gulping and not know what to expect, I take the lid off the box…

…and immediately gasp.

"Elsa, you didn't!" I cry.

"What is it, Anna?" Merida asks.

I swear there are tears in my eyes as I heave the gift from its box and hold it above my head in joy, very equal to the opening of _The Lion King_.

"It's a vintage typewriter!" I squeal in joy.

"All I see is an old looking suitcase," Flynn grumbles.

Glaring daggers at him, I set the "suitcase" on the floor and open it to reveal the true masterpiece inside.

It's immaculately polished despite the somewhat ratty case it's in and there's even a roll of paper already drawn into it. It's so beautiful it looks like it belongs in a museum.

I look to Elsa who looks equally as happy as me, surely proud how well her gift was received.

Still, three questions come to mind.

"Where did you _find_ this?" I ask.

She shrugs as if it just appeared before her a week ago.

"A pawn store in my grandparent's hometown had it," she explains.

"How much did it cost?" is my next question, because I _know_ how expensive these things are.

She just smiles once more and shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it, Anna," she tells me. "It was worth it."

My heart flips at that and I match her smile before it flickers away and I look back to the object before me.

She catches on and frowns concernedly as well, scooting closer to me.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Why?" I ask in a whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why did you buy this for me?"

Now she's looking nervous and afraid, and I want to tell her I love it and I love her and it's really all rainbows and sunshine, but it's not.

It's not every day you buy a 1910 vintage typewriter for a girl you barely know. Especially when it definitely cost upwards of $800.

Elsa blushes and bites her lip before looking away.

"Read what's on the paper," she mumbles.

I quirk an eyebrow at her as I didn't recall seeing anything upon opening it, but I must have just glanced over it.

Elsa won't look at me as I pull the typewriter into my lap and squint down at the bit of paper which flips up from the typewriter.

 _I know you exist,_ it reads, _I've noticed you since the seventh grade but have just been too shy to say anything. I know I have the tendency to hang out with the wrong crowd and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never stuck up for you over the years even though my heart ached for me to every day. I want to do better in the future, if you'll let me._

Gulping, and with an impressive blush lighting my cheeks, I read the final sentence that stands on its own.

_I really like you, Anna._

I look up at Elsa with my jaw on the floor, I'm sure. She flashes a small smile before she's looking back at the floor, surely embarrassed and maybe a bit exposed and scared.

Scared she did all this for me only to have me not return any of her affections.

But she's wrong.

 _Completely_ wrong.

"Open yours now," I tell her confidently, trying not to lead her on to my reaction to her confession—aside from the blush I know she noticed, that is.

By this time, all our friends are just watching this unfold before them, completely floored; even Kristoff who, when I glance his way as Elsa cautiously pulls her gift from me into her own lap, looks like he just looked Medusa in the eyes with how still he's sitting.

Giving me one last look of which I respond to with a nod and smile, Elsa takes the wrapping paper off and her face lights up like I've never seen before.

"Anna!" she cries, and I instantly grow ten degrees hotter with how she says my name. "How did you know?"

"That you're a huge science fiction geek?" I comment to which she glowers at me playfully. Smirking, I shrug and reply, "Let's just say I owe your brother a favor."

She smiles so her teeth her showing as she brings up the complete series of _Fringe_ , her favorite TV show.

"T-Turn it over," I explain.

Glancing at me curiously, she turns the box set over to see the post-it I put there before wrapping.

 _Will you go out with me?_ is what it says.

Elsa's smile is soft, full of joy, and genuine as she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Definitely," she whispers.

 


	4. Day Four: No Peeking

**Rating: K**

**Setting: Canon-verse**

**Warnings: None**

**Day Four: No Peeking**

Anna had always had a tendency to try and sneak a peek at any upcoming presents. Christmas, her birthday—hell, sometimes she even tried to peek at Elsa's presents if they weren't from Anna herself! Ever since she was old enough to realize that beneath the pretty paper lay untold riches ranging from delicate silks to boxes of candy, it had been tiring trying to make sure any presents remained secret.

So, because of this knack of her little sister's, Elsa was prepared this Christmas with a new method she had thought of several years prior but had never been able to do.

The reason being simple enough: it involved her ice powers.

Now that she was no longer harboring a dark secret from her sister, Elsa was excited to deploy her secret weapon. She had already heard Kai and Gerda griping about Anna hiding behind curtains or looking under the crack of the doors when she knew something of hers was being wrapped. She couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes and smiling at her sister's antics, yet she knew there was no way Anna would be peeking at what Elsa was giving her.

In fact, Elsa wanted to flaunt the fact that she had come up with a foolproof plan, so she decided to plant her present for Anna in plain sight—namely, the desk in her office—while she herself hid behind the curtains in the room to wait for Anna's sure arrival.

After all, it was protocol that Anna would show up in her office at five sharp to escort Elsa to dinner.

And speak of the devil…

Elsa was alerted to her sister's oncoming presence by the sound of her humming coming down the hallway. Making herself scarce, Elsa stood from her chair and jumped behind the satin curtains in the room, making sure they touched the floor enough so that her shoes weren't showing.

"Elsa?" she heard Anna call.

Ever so carefully peering out, Elsa saw Anna look around the vacant office with confusion briefly before noticing the obvious gift on the desk.

"Ooh!" she cried, skipping to the desk. "It's for me!"

Elsa watched as her sister did a quick scan of the room—thankfully so quick she missed the extra lumpy curtains—before her gaze zeroed back in on the present before her.

"Elsa, I know it's been a while, but you should remember that I always try to look at my presents!" she giggled to herself.

 _Oh believe me, Anna, I remembered,_ Elsa thought with a silent snigger.

Waiting for the exact moment, Elsa watched as Anna's hands drew ever closer to the box before a simple wave of the elder's hand had the younger jumping back in surprise with a squeal.

"No peeking, silly!" Elsa called with a laugh, stepping from her hiding spot.

Looking to her sister and back to the now frozen present, Anna pouted.

"That's not fair, sis," she grumbled. "You can't use your magic."

Elsa just chuckled as she wrapped Anna in a hug, staring at the gift from her over her shoulder.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to think of your own clever way to keep me from peeking at _my_ presents," she quipped.


	5. Day Five: Christmastime

**Rating: MA**

**Setting: AU; unrelated**

**Warnings: Graphic smut**

**Day Five: Christmastime**

Elsa pushed the gas pedal practically to the floor as she sped through an amber light. Usually she was a very cautious—and Anna would say overly-timid—driver, but since it was six pm on Christmas night, Elsa figured there was no harm in speeding. There was almost no one on the street. She shouldn't even have been herself, but with the blueprints of her newest architectural endeavor due before the New Year, she had found herself having to put in a bit of work over the holidays. Much to Anna's detest, of course.

Well, maybe her reckless driving also had something to do with the picture text she had received moments prior to making a mad dash out of the office.

Elsa felt a prominent blush come on and her core tighten in anticipation as she thought back to the… _scandalous_ …picture her phone now held.

She had about another hour left at work before she had planned to go home and start preparations for her and Anna's ritual Christmas dinner. Well, ritual meaning only two years as this would only mark their third Christmas together as official girlfriends, but that was beside the point.

Elsa found herself hoping that Anna had called their friends to hold off on coming over for dinner after she sent that text, as all Elsa could think about at the moment was going home to ravish her girlfriend; not cook and entertain several guests, even their good friends.

Actually coming to a stop at a red light—one Elsa knew was one of the longest in the city—she pulled her phone into her lap. Biting her lip, she unlocked her cell and the picture Anna had sent immediately filled her vision.

Elsa clenched her legs together as she gulped and drank in the redhead's appearance.

Anna was donning a _very_ form-fitting, _hardly_ concealing, tiny, _tiny_ Mrs Claus dress. The dress must be corseted or either Anna got a size too small as her breasts were practically spilling from the top—much to Elsa's pleasure, however—and the dress cut off much too high, leaving miles of sexy, freckle-spotted thighs for Elsa's eyes to rove over.

The outfit also came with a pair of black tights and red garters which the redhead was also wearing, as well as a silly Santa hat, which only seemed to add to the outfit's appeal, the redhead's luscious copper locks out of their typical braids to instead flow down and over her shoulders.

The part of the picture that had Elsa the most aroused—not that the outfit was anything but—was the coy wink and smirk Anna was flashing as she lay on their bed, one arm outstretched to take the infamous selfie.

Hearing a horn honking behind her, Elsa threw her phone into the passenger's seat before taking off at lightning speed, her resolve to get home in record timing only increasing tenfold once again.

Anna had no idea what awaited her upon the blonde's arrival.

XxXxX

Ten minutes later, Elsa pulled into the driveway of their house, quickly putting the car in park before she was out of the car and basically running to the front door.

"Anna?" she called out upon entering.

No coy retort was sent her way nor was there any light giggle or the pounding of footsteps that usually awaited her upon her return home.

"Anna?" she tried again.

"Up here, _Elsaaa_ ," a voice sung out, and immediately Elsa was taking the stairs two at a time.

Upon reaching their bedroom, however, Elsa came to a screeching halt.

There, reclined on their bed with all the sex appeal of a goddess, lay Anna exactly as the picture showed, stocking feet wiggling in anticipation, and a sexy smirk upon her cherubic face.

"You got here in record timing," Anna told her. "I thought my _methods_ would work."

"Just…don't be surprised if we have several speeding tickets in the mail tomorrow," Elsa mumbled as her eyes continued to travel the length of her girlfriend's body.

"Just tell them you had to come sate your redheaded vixen at home, and I'm sure they'll let you off the hook."

Elsa gulped as she began to approach the bed.

"Y-Yeah…"

Anna made an obvious move to stretch and heat immediately shot to Elsa's core when the blonde noticed how _wet_ Anna already was.

Seeing where Elsa was staring, Anna smirked once more and beckoned her girlfriend ever closer.

"Want to come unwrap your present?" she asked. "I called Olaf and the others and told them dinner wouldn't be ready until nine, so you have…" she looked the clock beside the bed and her smirk widened, "nearly three hours to have your way with me."

"Oh, God," Elsa groaned, her body immediately liking the idea.

And her present.

"Come take me, baby," Anna purred.

Elsa didn't need to be told twice. Stripping out of her jacket and pants, she crawled on top of the bed, mounting the girl already there and crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

They had had Christmas sex before, but never like this. Usually it just happened after cuddling by the fire for hours, never because of some text that had Elsa rushing home like a hormonal teenager.

Anna immediately opened her mouth to Elsa's prodding tongue and allowed the blonde complete control. Her hands coming to rest around Elsa's shoulders and legs around Elsa's waist, Anna broke away from the kiss with a moan.

"So, where'd the idea for this costume come from?" Elsa questioned as she peppered kisses down the redhead's neck.

"You don't like it?" Anna asked, a bit of a whine to her voice. "Do I look ridiculous?"

"No!" Elsa immediately cried. "No, Anna," she lowered her voice to a purr, rubbing the girl's neck with her nose, "you look incredibly _sexy_. It's just our sexual endeavors don't usually involve dress up."

"Well, you seem incredibly turned on by it," Anna replied with a firm pet to Elsa's sex to which the blonde groaned and bucked her hips, "so maybe we'll have to change that."

"You little minx," Elsa ground out before swiping her tongue around the shell of Anna's ear.

Anna sighed in bliss as Elsa bit and nipped at each ear respectively, hands coming from resting on her small waist to pressing against her clothed breasts.

"But as much as I _love_ this outfit on you, Mrs Claus," Elsa spoke with a chuckle, "I'm afraid it's obstructing my true present, is it not?"

"Then I guess you have some unwrapping to do; don't you, little girl?"

Elsa's stomach rolled with anticipation with the tone of her girlfriend's voice. Making sure to leave a rather large hickey on the girl's neck, Elsa pulled away with a grin.

"I suppose I do," she whispered, causing Anna to shiver beneath her.

Taking care not to tear the outfit no matter how quickly Elsa wanted Anna bare before her, Elsa undressed Anna with the most loving affection, taking extra care to pepper kisses to each expanse of her body as it was revealed to her.

In minutes, the redhead lay naked beneath her, pert breasts heaving and waiting for attention, her underwear now soaked completely through, much to Elsa's excitement.

Removing her own shirt and bra, Elsa slowly lowered herself so their breasts just grazed each other. Anna mewled before Elsa had her lips claimed in another kiss for only a second before she began moving downwards at a leisurely and erotic pace.

"Mmh, Elsa," Anna sighed as the blonde took a firm nipple into her mouth, one hand coming to knead the other breast of her girlfriend.

The blonde spent long, agonizing yet blissful minutes giving each breast the attention it deserved, alternating between palming, sucking, biting and nibbling until Anna was left a panting mess beneath her, her nipples red from pleasure.

"Enjoying your present?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"So much," Elsa replied with a kiss to her stomach. "But I have a feeling I haven't even unwrapped the best part yet."

With that said, the blonde moved even lower, letting her hands trail hot paths down Anna's sides as she did so. Before long, Elsa was face to face with Anna's sopping panties—which, she noticed with a smile, were decorated with snowmen—before they were removed and cast aside, allowing Elsa the most glorious view of her most precious present.

Taking a moment to trail her fingers in calming circles around Anna's inner thighs, Elsa all but attacked the redhead's clit with her tongue.

"Ah! _Els-aaaahh!"_

Smirking in triumph at the cry, Elsa laid a searing open mouth kiss to the sensitive area before moving back slightly only to run her tongue up Anna's wet slit, eliciting another cry from the girl above her.

Feeling Anna's nails begin to dig into her shoulders, Elsa knew her girlfriend was ready. Gazing up at the girl with a loving stare, turquoise met ocean blue in an equal stare down of love, affection, desire, and devotion before matching smiles were exchanged.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whispered, hands coming up to squeeze Anna's breasts once more.

Throwing her head back, Anna replied with an airy sigh, "I love you, too, Elsa."

Meeting her girlfriend's eyes again, she added in the sultriest voice she could muster, "Now take me. _Please_."

A full-body shiver ran through Elsa at the plea and she was only too happy to oblige.

"With pleasure, babe," she affirmed.

Then she was between Anna's legs, lips and tongue going for her clit again as two fingers plunged inside her sex.

Anna threw her head back once more with a cry, beginning her ritual song of mewls, whimpers and Elsa's name as said blonde worked to bring her to her peak.

Making two fingers three, Elsa responded all too eagerly to Anna's bucking hips, causing the blonde to continuously fill Anna to her knuckles before retreating.

As their love making continued, Elsa felt Anna's fingers come to thread through her hair before they were trailing down her back and across her shoulders. Humming in contentment—of which Anna could feel as well and caused her to shiver and whimper once more—Elsa released Anna's clit with a soft, wet _pop_ before moving up to claim a breast as her prize once more, her fingers still hard at work inside.

"Elsa, harder, please," Anna begged.

Smiling, Elsa kissed the redhead's nose.

"I want to enjoy my present," she told the now pouting girl. "You said I had three hours, right?"

Anna groaned before her legs wrapped around Elsa and pulled her in so it made it difficult for the blonde to remove her fingers completely, keeping her trapped inside.

"I was hoping that would mean multiple orgasms for the both of us," she said.

Elsa smirked. "Well, I do like the sound of that, too, I suppose."

Anna released Elsa with a moan as the fingers inside her curled upwards, touching just the right spot within her before they were charging back in with renewed vigor.

"Unh!" Anna groaned. "That's…more like it!"

Elsa just laughed at her girlfriend, all too happy to fuck her hard.

Adding a fourth and final finger, Elsa went back down to tongue Anna's clit, her free hand cupping a breast and pinching and rolling the nipple between her fingers.

Anna cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, all of her nerves on fire from being treated and fucked so well.

" _Elsa!_ "

"Anna…"

Anna came hard then, quaking, shuddering, and moaning Elsa's name with each breath she exalted. Elsa simply grinned, continuing to curl her fingers inside Anna to prolong her girlfriend's high, loving the feeling of Anna clenching around her.

As the cries from Anna gradually subsided, her body—which had arched high come her release—thudded back to the mattress with one last sigh. Finally slipping herself from Anna, Elsa crawled up the length of Anna before laying down gently on top of her, kissing her lips softly.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Anna mumbled back, her eyes half lidded but alight with post-coital bliss.

"Merry Christmas," Elsa told her, wiping a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear.

Smirking up at her lover, Anna trailed a hand down Elsa's cheek to wrap around her neck before their positions were suddenly flipped, Anna now with the upper hand. Elsa squealed at their sudden change of position while Anna just laughed.

Leaning down to nuzzle Elsa's cheek, Anna whispered seductively in Elsa's ear, "It won't be a merry Christmas until I get to do you too, dear."


	6. Day Six: Caroling

**Rating: K**

**Setting: AU**

**Warnings: None**

**Day 6: Caroling**

The first time Elsa saw her, it was December 1st, by the fountain inside the mall. She was standing before the structure, guitar strapped over her shoulder, case open on the ground, and a Santa hat perched atop her head.

Elsa paid her no attention the first time because not only was she in a hurry, but—despite it finally being December—it was still too early for Christmas music in her opinion.

A week later, she was there again. This time, Elsa stopped.

Playing a guitar rendition of "Little Drummer Boy," the girl with the guitar looked up with a smile as Elsa reached down to place a dollar bill in the guitar case at her feet. Nodding her head in thanks and with a whispered "merry Christmas," the girl continued playing flawlessly. Smiling back, Elsa continued on her way, and that was that.

Except upon returning home that night, Elsa couldn't get the girl with the guitar out of her mind.

Laying on her bed that night and texting her best friend, Kristoff, Elsa wondered what had her so enraptured.

 _"I mean, sure she was good,"_ Elsa sent Kristoff in a text, _"but is that enough of a reason for her to be stuck in my head?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ Kristoff texted back a few minutes later. _"Was she cute?"_

Elsa blushed as she read the message, and if the blond had been there in person, that would have been all the answer he would have needed.

 _"Think of it this way,"_ Kristoff sent another message without waiting for Elsa's response, _"what about her had you stop the second time versus walking on past like you did the first time?"_

Elsa took a moment to think about that. Why _had_ she stopped and even _given money to_ her the second time?

For one thing, Elsa had never been a fan of the holiday season after her parents perished in a car wreck Christmas Eve night five years ago. She was the renowned Scrooge amongst her friends as she never listened to carols, never decorated her place, and rarely celebrated with friends.

She especially hated the music, as "Silent Night" had been playing on her radio when she had received the news about her parents.

So then why did she stop to listen to a random girl playing Christmas carols?

 _"I mean,"_ Elsa started her reply, her fingers dancing hesitantly over the screen, _"that's the thing. She just had this…pull…about her."_

_"Again, I have to ask, was she cute?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then there you go."_

XxXxX

Elsa had never been very comfortable with her sexuality. She had dated only two boys in her twenty-one years, and both left much to be desired. It was only recently she had started seeing girls in a different light, and going from living thinking you were straight and just hadn't found "Mr Right" yet, to thinking maybe you're looking for " _Ms_ Right" was a bit jarring. Elsa had never really entertained the idea that she could be gay, or at the very least bi.

But she also couldn't deny that the girl with the guitar _had_ been cute.

That's why she was back at the mall again, two days before Christmas, with Kristoff as her wingman.

"So, what are you thinking now that we're here?" Kristoff asked.

They were currently standing a bit away from where the girl stood, again by the fountain and donning a Santa hat—much to Elsa's amusement. The girl wasn't dressed in any real noticeable way that called for attention. Aside from the hat, she basically blended in to the crowd. Wearing but a simple hoodie and jeans, she looked like your basic Plain Jane.

So, why was she captivating Elsa so?

"I mean, she looks normal," Elsa tried to explain.

At Kristoff's "duh" look, she rolled her eyes and tried again.

"I mean, she's attractive, yeah," she said. "But I still don't know why she hasn't left my mind."

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, have the songs she's played meant anything to you?"

Elsa shook her head. "I haven't heard 'Silent Night' yet, if that's what you're asking."

Again, a shrug accompanied Kristoff's answer. "Maybe you should get her number then," he suggested. "Maybe getting to know her better will enlighten you as to what has you so hooked."

"I haven't seen her put that guitar down once, though," Elsa explained. "She will for a brief moment to drink some water, but then she's right back to playing."

"And you know all this how?" the blond asked with a sly smile.

Elsa blushed under the scrutiny.

"I might have come yesterday and watched her play from afar for an hour," she mumbled.

Kristoff laughed. "If that's the case, Els, then the answer's obvious: you're crushing on her."

"But I don't even _know_ her!" the blonde cried.

"You don't have to know someone to have a crush on them," Kristoff explained. "Fall in love, sure, maybe, but an innocent crush can happen instantaneously."

As the duo continued to watch the girl from afar, she began to play "Good King Wenceslas" and Elsa smiled; that had always been her favorite Christmas song.

Seeing the girl play it only made it even more so.

Smiling softly, yet with a blush on her cheeks, Elsa turned to Kristoff.

"Stay here," she told him. "I'll be right back. You want anything from Starbucks?"

With Kristoff's order stored in her brain, Elsa set off down the hallway, intent on returning quickly enough. She approached the small stand-alone coffee store and got in a relatively short line for the season. Approaching the counter, Elsa placed her order and upon receiving it minutes later, asked to borrow a Sharpie.

Writing quickly on one of the three cups, she handed the Sharpie back to the employee—who was grinning knowingly the entire time—before heading back to Kristoff and the girl with the guitar.

"Three drinks?" Kristoff pointed out upon her return.

Elsa just smirked. "I got this," she said. "Watch."

Walking with purpose towards the girl, she came to a stop before her and her open guitar case, already nicely filled with dollars and coins.

The girl met Elsa's gaze halfway to her approach and recognition dawned on her face as she smiled in greeting.

Mirroring said smile, Elsa placed a lone Starbucks cup by the girl's case.

Standing tall, she caught the look of confusion in the girl's eyes and just smiled bigger.

"Read what's on it," she whispered before walking away.

She could feel the girl's eyes on her back as she came back to Kristoff, said male grinning.

"Bold move," he told her. "I take it the cup had something written on it?"

"Let's just say, I might be getting a call or text later tonight," Elsa said smugly.

And sure enough, she did.

Her phone trilled at her around eight that night, and Elsa picked it up to see an unknown number calling her. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, Elsa picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um… Hi," the voice on the other end replied. "I'm Anna. The…girl who plays in the mall?"

Elsa smirked despite her nerves; it was obvious the other girl was anxious as well.

"Did you like your tip?" she asked. "I figured I couldn't go wrong with hot chocolate."

"I love hot chocolate!" the voice responded with a cry, eliciting a chuckle from Elsa. "And it even had peppermint in it! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Elsa supplied. "I figured since it's the Christmas season, peppermint was appropriate."

"Thanks, by the way," the girl said. "I've noticed you watching me play several times now. Plus I never got to really thank you for the money that one time."

"It's no problem," Elsa told her with a shrug, getting comfy on her bed. "You're really good."

"Yeah?" the voice on the other end was hopeful and bashful, Elsa could tell.

"Absolutely," Elsa affirmed. "Honestly, I'm not a big fan of the season, especially the music that accompanies it, but you're working pretty hard to change my mind."

"What don't you like?"

There was a minute's silence as Elsa fought with what to say.

The girl on the other end instantly worked to rectify what she thought she had damaged.

"I'm sorry, should I not have asked that?"

"No, no," Elsa shushed her. "It's fine, really. It's just…my parents died around Christmas a few years ago, and ever since then the holidays haven't been the same."

"I'm sorry," the girl— _Anna_ , Elsa remembered her saying—spoke. "If it's any consolation, my father passed just last year around this time."

Before Elsa could apologize for the girl's loss, Anna was speaking again.

"That's why I play," she explained. "He taught me. He bought me this guitar for my sixteenth birthday and I've had it ever since. Christmas has always been my favorite holiday, so last year after he passed I was devastated. I channeled my grief through music and learned every carol out there to help me get through it this year."

There was a beat.

"Does that make sense?"

"It does," Elsa replied with a nod, despite the fact Anna couldn't see. "I could tell the songs had some deeper meaning to you by the way you play. You seem so passionate about it."

"I am," Anna responded with a nervous giggle. "I just hope I don't look _too_ passionate. That might look weird to strangers, I don't know."

They shared a laugh before falling into another silence.

This time, Elsa broke it first.

"Well, after you finishing playing tomorrow, can I treat you to lunch?" she asked.

Elsa could almost hear the smile on the other end as Anna replied, "That sounds great."

"You're very talented, Anna," Elsa told her, preparing to end the conversation. "I've really enjoyed listening to you play."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Will you…come again tomorrow? Before our lunch date?"

Elsa couldn't help her blush at the utterance of the word "date," but replied in the affirmative either way.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," she said honestly.

They hung up them with a quick exchange of goodbyes, but it wasn't ten minutes later Elsa's phone lit up with a text. Unlocking it, the message that greeted her made her smile.

_"I never got your name, mysterious listener."_

Composing a reply, Elsa sent, _"My name is Elsa. Looking forward to our date tomorrow, Anna. ;)"_

_"Me too. ;))"_

And that was how one girl changed Elsa's perspective on Christmas carols, and the entire holiday season.


	7. Day Seven: New Year's Kiss

**Rating: K+**

**Setting: AU**

**Warnings: None**

**Day Seven: New Year's Kiss**

Her phone read _11:50pm_ as Elsa flew around a corner, running like she was in a marathon in order to make it on time.

She had ten minutes to get to Times Square, and that didn't even include the intense game of _Where's Waldo_ she'd have to play, as well as the thousands of people she'd have to shuffle and push through.

But, damn it was she going to try.

There was no way in hell she was going to pass up an opportunity like this.

Her grip tightened on the crumbled piece of paper in her right hand as she pushed herself harder, surely looking like a maniac with how fast she was running.

She didn't even need to read what was on the paper anymore, she had read it so much already. Ever since it had been slipped to her earlier this morning, the message had been engraved in her mind.

_I'll be in Times Square tonight. Find me on the corner of W 46_ _th_ _and 7_ _th_ _. I'll be saving a kiss for you. ;)_

Heat rose in Elsa's cheeks that wasn't from the cold as she thought back to how said message came to be in her possession.

_The bell above the door jingled and Elsa looked up upon instinct. When she saw who had walked in, she couldn't keep the smile from splitting her face._

_It was her again._

_The redhead had first come into her store a week ago and since then had come every morning at eleven sharp._

_Just to see her, Elsa was told._

_Thank the gods she actually had to work every day this week._

_"Hey you," the redhead crooned upon reaching the counter of the deli Elsa worked at._

_"Hey yourself," Elsa quipped back._

_"So, New Year's Eve already, huh?"_

_Elsa had just nodded in response._

_"Got any plans?" the redhead questioned, leaning forward and close to Elsa, smiling seductively._

_"W-Work," Elsa mumbled._

_"You get off before midnight?"_

_"D-Depends."_

_"Well, let's hope you do," the girl said, swiping a leftover receipt off the counter and turning it over to its blank side. Producing a pen, she began to write. "You gotta give me the proper send off before I leave tomorrow."_

_"Proper sendoff?" Elsa repeated back questioningly._

_"A New Year's kiss, silly," the girl replied with a laugh. "You know, the corny little ritual?"_

_Elsa immediately blushed, causing the girl before her to laugh even harder._

_"O-oh."_

_"But anyway," the girl said. "Here's hoping you get off in time." Grin softening somewhat, she told Elsa, "I really hope you can make it."_

_"Me too," Elsa told her._

_Smiling, the girl pulled out her wallet. "Now, I'll have my usual, please."_

_Elsa went through the ritual they had picked up within the last week of ringing the girl up for a grilled ham and turkey sandwich, no pickles, with sauce on the side. When her order was ready, Elsa personally handed her the bag._

_"See you later, Elsa," she said with a wink, immediately walking away._

_Elsa waited for the bell to jingle on her way out before she whispered, "Bye…Anna."_

That had been twelve hours ago. Now, Elsa was in a race against time to see the girl of her dreams one last time.

It was just her luck she would fall for a girl who was just vacationing in New York City, and not a local.

Elsa just had the best luck like that…

Turning down 7th Ave, Elsa had to stop and catch her breath. By now the street and sidewalk was overflowing with people, both pushing for a better spot or standing still and holding their ground, completely happy with their view.

As Elsa was shoved aside once again, she huffed. This is why she avoided Times Square on New Year's like the plague. It was way too crowded for her liking.

But for Anna, she was making an exception.

Her phone had just turned 11:59 when the street sign for W 46th St came into view. Signing in relief, Elsa immediately began looking around.

Thank the gods Anna had that beautiful red hair.

Of course, with over a million people present tonight and everyone being bundled up, it wasn't working very well in her favor.

"30…! 29…! 28…!"

Elsa's heart leapt to her throat; she only had thirty seconds.

She pushed two people aside, stopping after to crane her head every which way and standing on her tip toes to look over others.

"19…! 18…! 17…!"

She could hear her heart thrumming her ears as she doubled back, giving everyone who looked even remotely similar to her redhead a double-look.

"10…! 9…! 8..!"

Bingo.

Elsa heaved a sigh as she spotted two twin, red pigtails out of the corner of her eye.

"7…! 6…! 5…!"

Pushing through the crowd in one final surge, Elsa closed in.

"4…! 3…! 2…!"

Elsa tapped her shoulder and the girl spun around, her eyes lighting up in a mixture of surprise, elation, and relief.

"1!"

She crashed their lips together as the ball finally dropped and fireworks went off above their heads; other couples following their lead and kissing that special someone with them.

Pulling back, Elsa grinned at the girl before her.

"You… You made it," Anna whispered, stunned speechless for the first time this week.

"I made it," Elsa affirmed.

Breaking out into a huge grin, Anna pulled them back together in another searing kiss, this one longer and much more passionate.

Tongues intertwining, Elsa heard Anna moan into the kiss and the blonde smiled.

When they pulled back once more, Elsa cupped Anna's face in her hands, giving her the most loving gaze she could muster.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" she asked.

Quirking a smile, Anna stood on her tip toes to kiss Elsa's nose.

"I'll see what I can do."

And with one final kiss, Elsa knew the deal was sealed.

This would be one happy New Year indeed.


End file.
